Alice Human Sacrifice
by kylekennypiptweek
Summary: "The Little dream thought and thought, And came up with something. 'If I get people to stray into me, and let them make the world'" That's what exactly happened and Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Alex Redrum, and Topanga Wathers were its victims... I don't own anything except for Topanga Wathers. Alex Redrum is my friend's OC. Based on Alice Human Sacrifice by VOCALOID. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Human Sacrifice

Chapter One-The Beginning

One night, just one night, four children went to sleep. But, the problem is, they won't ever wake up. Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Alex Redrum, and Topanga Wathers were those four children. They couldn't stay up all night. Here's how their story goes.

One time, a dream was dreamt, but, it had nothing in it. It was completely blank. After a while of suffering, the dream decided to do something drastic so it will be known!

"I will let people stray into me and make their own worlds! They will make me! This will be great!" The dream said.

And that is what it did. It let people stray into it and make their own seperate worlds. Four imperfect fairy-tale worlds...

They desided this, they would have a big sleepover and they would stay up all night! Topanga actually came up with this idea, she's a strange child. She will be as cheerful as anything! But, she can also go insane and sing horrific songs, about murder, suicide, anything dark really. She's really two-sided, or maybe three-sided, who knows, but let's get back to the task at hand here. Topanga couldn't have the sleepover at her house, since her mom and sister are a bunch of weirdos who think things can go on between kids. Idiots.

So, they thought about doing it at Alex's house.

Who's Alex? Alex is adventureous, and pretty curious, especially when it comes to new territory. She wants to know everything, she has a 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude, but she will break down if death has to do with anything. She's a little two-sided also. Alex is pretty innocent actually, since she doesn't get somethings, and she's pretty clueless. She asked her parents, who said definitaly not, which was retarted. As Kenny put it.

They knew they couldn't go to Kenny's, so they thought of it being held at Kyle's.

You know Kyle and Kenny, right? Kyle, the red-headed Jew, who has the worst temper. Kenny, the poor, immortal blonde, who dies everyday. Yeah, those guys.

Anyway, it took a lot of begging and a lot of ways to show nothing will happen. Gerald and Shelia finally agree and they went to celebrate! Okay, they went to the arcade. The arcade where Alex's father worked at, or the only one.

While playing, Topanga asks, "Why are our parents think something is going to happen? Seems a little far fetched! I'm only 8!"

"And we're 10. When are you turning 9, again?" Alex questions.

"October 2nd, for the last time, it's only a few days away!" Topanga snaps.

Alex retorts, "Okay! Calm down, I'm just excited! You're gonna be older, and closer to our age!"

"Whoop-de-doo." Topanga sarcastically added.

Kyle comes in the conversation, "Yeah, aren't you excited? We can all be kind of the same age!"

Topanga rolls her eye and mummbles, "Whatever." Alex then pokes Kenny and asks,

"You alive in there?" Kenny looks at her a nods, stating,

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Curiosity.

Kenny sighs, "It's nothing, but what if something happens tonight? We can't just have a day without SOMETHING happening. It's abnormal!" Fear.

"Don't worry, something doesn't have to happen everyday, Kenny." Innocence.

Kyle exclaims, smiling, "If something does happen we can just kill it! Like always!" He laughs. Anger.

Topanga states, "Or I can freak it out with words!" Madness.

Alex blinks, "How can you freak it out with words?"

"I will rip you intestines out of you body, cut a hole in your neck, and stuff it with your own intestines so you can choke to death on your own self. Have a nice day!" Topanga darkly states then grins widely. "See?"

"Damn you got an imagination." Kenny says, his eyes widened in a bit of fear.

She crosses her arms with a smug look on her face, "Yup, blame watching horror movies at age 2."

"I don't even want to know. I don't." He states, shaking his head.

Kyle, checking his watch, "Guys, it's 8:00, we should get home and pack." They all nodded in agreement, then set off to their indivisual houses to pack for their sleepover at Kyle's. All four were so excited, but, that only lasted a while.

The time has come! It is about 9:00pm and Kyle, Kenny, Alex, and Topanga are at Kyle's house for their first sleepover all together. Topanga keeps jumping around, she's never had, or been to a sleepover before.

"Why not?" Alex asks while putting her stuff down in the guest room. Shelia said they could play together, but when they sleep, girls in the guest room and the boys in Kyle's room.

She sighs, "In Virgina, I was a huge outcast. No kid liked me, or wanted to be near me. They thought I was mad and desided to stay away so I don't try to turn them mad. Or kill them."

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry." Alex hugs her. She's always hugging her, since she is the baby of the group.

She hugs back, carrying on, "Don't be. I swear, if I ever rule some place, everyone will be mad. Everyone will be insane!" They laugh.

"Well, if I ever rule some place, it will be filled with curiosity! Always a new place to explore!" They laugh. Oh, how they laugh. There is a knock at the door, they stop laughing and Topanga yells out,

"Who is it?"

"The muffin man, who do you think?" said Kenny on the other side of the door. Alex desides to open it and greets the boys,

"Howdy!"

"Hey, are you done in here? We've got so many things to do!" Kyle exclaims smiling. Kyle's mother, Shelia comes up from behind the boys,

"I'm sorry children, but it's late, you need to go to bed" She explained.

"But, it's only", He checks his watch, "10:00? Okay, how did this happen?"

Shelia sighs, "Just go to bed and don't question time, Kyle." She leaves. Kenny and Kyle say 'good night' to the girls as they went to their own room. They coudn't stay up and talk, since Shelia said lights out, I will be listening. Which creeped Topanga out a bit that she could hear from downstairs, so she desides to just sleep. After a few more minutes, all four children fall asleep and dream. But, that's just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2-Where am I?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**dancewithawalrus: I know right! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Guest #1: I'm sorry for them being a little off, but I think I got Kenny in this...I think. XD Thank you for the review!**

**Guest #2: No, Topanga isn't from a television show, but the name is. The name Topanga is from Boy Meets World, but my character is all original. :) Thank you for the review!**

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAH HH: Thaaaannnnnkkkkssssss buddy!~ Thanks for the review, too! XD**

**uB: Thanks!...Bob!~ XD Thank you for the review!**

**Guest#3: Actually, I didn't make up Topanga for this story, and my friend didn't make up Alex for this story. They've been made up for a while, and I thought, "I should put them in a story", and I did. And I try to get the real characters correct, I really do. Thank you for the review! :)**

**Okay, story time! GATHER AROUND CHILDREN, NOW! XD**

Alice Human Sacrifice

Chapter Two-Where am I?

Every child in the Broflovski house was sound asleep. They were beginning to stray into the horrid dream. They didn't realize it though, they still think they're having beautiful dreams with happy endings. But, those dreams are slowly turning sour, until they turn completely rotten.

Kyle, Kenny, Alex, and Topanga, sleeping soundly, start to look disturbed. Topanga, having a dream about cute, zombie puppies, Alex, having a dream about going somewhere, Kyle, having a dream about murdering Cartman, and Kenny, dreaming about living and other...things. But, that's not important now. All of their dreams were becoming darker and different. Kyle's starts to become more bloody, violent, and he has a sword in his hand. Topanga's becomes more insane and some blue foliage begins to sprout, leaving her confused. Surprisingly, Alex's doesn't change much, doors are added, which makes her dream more enjoyable. But...Kenny's...Kenny's dream becomes evil...a strange castle suddenly appears and he is standing in the middle of it.

"What the hell?", Kenny asks, walking around the large castle. Coming up with nothing, he continues to walk around the castle. He sees this crowd of people start to follow him. Picking up speed, the people are still following him, also picking up speed. He begins to run and so do the people, stoping, he sees that so have the people.

Turning around, he yells, "What do you want from me?!" They blink at him, all nervous. They seem to be afraid of him. Until the crowd starts to move, looking as if someone is going to come out.

A lonely woman breaks from the crowd and quietly says, "You're amazing, and...and we want you to-to be our r-ruler..."

"Your ruler, huh?" He questions, cocking an eyebrow. He looks at the woman as she nods, confirming his suspicions. Kenny walks towards her and wraps an arm around the woman's shoulder, with a sly grin planted on his face.

"Sure, I'll be your ruler. On one condition." He calmly adds, with that sly grin still on his face.

The woman raises her eyebrows and asks, "W-what?" His grin gets larger.

"I get to do what ever I want. Deal?" The woman nods quickly in agreement. He lets go of her and walks over to, what looks like, a thrown and sits in it. Kenny looks at everyone, then starts laughing like a madman.

"What-what's so f-funny?" The same woman asks.

"I can't die! And now I have-", He laughs, "-I have a whole kingdom! And guards! Then, I can't even die!" He continues to laugh hysterically. The crowd looks at their new ruler confused at why he's laughing about death. They don't know of his multiple deaths and how he can laugh nonchalantly at death itself. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until he finally took a good look at the crowd staring at him. They were scared out of their minds!

He asked, "Uh, what's wrong guys?"

"Why-why would y-you laugh a-about d-death like t-that? It could g-get you!" The same woman yelled at Kenny.

"Well...what's you name miss?" He says while getting off his thrown and walking towards her.

"A-Amy..." She shyly replied back.

"Well, Amy", he put an arm around her again, "Let me tell you a secret..." He whispers in her ear, " I can't die...and every time I do, it hurts a lot...do you know how that feels?" She shakes her head 'no'. "Of course you don't, I wouldn't want anyone to feel that pain...because it hurts Amy...it hurts like hell." The woman looks down sad at the idea of Kenny dying. Amy then hugs Kenny so he would feel better.

"I'm sorry Kenny..." Her voice didn't sound the same...It sounded different. It sounded...evil and childish...It sounded like...Death...

Kenny recoiled and backs away from the whole crowd. The faces of everyone look like death. Their voices sounded like Death...he was going to die. But, it can't be, not now...

"Master Kenny? M-Master K-Kenny!" Kenny looked at Amy, who was shaking him violently trying to get his attention.

Kenny jumps up and takes a good look at the crowd. They look like regular people, not Death...

"What...What the hell...?!" He cries as he goes back to his thrown, head in his hands. "What the fuck is going on?!" He looks at the crowd again, they seem normal, but...he shouldn't trust them. Not one bit, he needs to stay safe. He sighs, "It was just probably nothing..." Kenny passes this whole thing off and contiues to rule his kingdom.

What he doesn't know is, Death isn't the worst thing that will come during this evil dream...


	3. Alex is the Next Alice

Alice Human Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Alex is the Next Alice

**A/N: Wow, long time, no write! Hehe, yeah...So, um. I think I have gotten better at this whole writting thing. Anyways, after listening to a few VOCALOID songs, I decided to FINALLY upload the next chapter! I hope you followers are still freakin' reading. XD Okay, review time:**

**Bob uB: Um...thanks...?**

**Guest: Psh, I have it ALL planned out, yo. Even the ending. :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews. All two of them. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

****Inside the aforementioned house, Kenny has already been taken by the dream. Madness pouring from his veins and seeping into his blood. He starts to become mad, insane, nuts. And he decides to invite someone into his madness. He decides to invite the 'twins', Alex and an unknown boy. And he will send them a card, an ace of hearts! Yes! This will be wonderful!

Alex, who was currently sleeping soundly, started to stir. Not too much as if she was being awaken, but as if she was having a nightmare, or night terror.

And we shall take a look inside her dream, to evaluate what she is having. A dream...or a nightmare.

~~~o.o~~~

Alex is walking around a forest, well, the barrier of the forest at least. She walked until she suddenly had to stop. She saw a boy, about the same age as her, sitting on a fallen tree. Alex thought he looked like a nice boy, friendly at the most. So, she started to advance towards him, ready to greet, maybe, a new friend.

She finally got right next to him and decided it was now or never, "Um, hello there..." The blonde-haired boy looked up and smile at her, waved a bit, still not sure if he should speak to her or not.

Alex continued, "My name's Alex Redrum..." She hesitated, but still went on, "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

The boy finally thought he could speak to her, now that he knows her name and everything. When he spoke, his voice was a little scratchy and rough from disuse, "H-hello, Alex. My name is Len..." He plays with his hands a bit and glances away for a bit, then back at her. "I like your name..."

She smiled at his shyness, and spoke with confidence, "I like your name, too, Len. It's original." He started to smile back at her. Finally a nice person that comes into the woods. They beamed at each other, happy that they now know each other, even though it is just knowing a name. It kind of felt right that they have met, it felt could tell that they would become good friends, and they would not ever hurt each other.

Well, so they thought.

The two ten-year olds began to talk about random things, family, people, the woods. Untill Len thought of something interesting to tell the red-headed girl. She listed as Len talked about 'the doors'. The doors were something he had seen before in this place. They were actually doors that were all over the dream. He stated that when you go through one, you see the coolest, most amazing thing!

As she was listening to his stories, she came up with an idea, "Hey, Len!" She beamed with excitement and a proud feeling, "Can we go inside one of the doors? Like, together?" She looked so excited, how could he say no? He couldn't even warn her, like he wanted to. The blonde didn't want to ruin her temporary high with some bad news.

He looked at reluctantly, and nodded, "Sure, why not?" And before having second thoughts or even thinking about warning her, she jumped up and yelled in happiness,

"Can we go now?" He looked at her with kindness in his eyes and nodded, took her hand, and started to guide her to the good doors.

This is gonna be a hell of an adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, this chapter is stupid, ain't it? It's short too. Oh well, next chapter will be SOOOO much better. Already wrote it. The differences between them are the other chapter, I wrote it while listening to VOCALOID, you know, their creepy songs and junk. So I had more of a creepy mood in the next chapter and more inspiration. This one was just...bleh. I don't know. ENJOY THE SUPER BOWL!~ And the Puppy Bowl. XD**

**-Kyle**


	4. New Victim

Alice Human Sacrifice

Chapter 4: New Victim

_**A/N**_**: Okay, okay, so I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long time, or anything really. BUT! I have the computer for a long time right now, so why don't I upload a chapter or a story? Or two. XD So, on with the reviews! I mean REVIEW. Singular.**

**Bob: Yeah. Suck it, bitch. I'm sorry... T.T Sweet!**

**Story time. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There were only two left. They were still slightly innocent and they still had a slight chance of escape. But, that's not how it works. That's not how the story goes. No one could ever escape the dream's grasp. No one can escape, no one _will_ escape.

~~o.o~~

The grasp tightened around his neck. Around Kyle's neck, tightening as time passes, roughly pulling him into a forest of black trees and insanity. He tries to pull away, but he can't. The grip is too strong.

After much struggling, the grasp let's go and falls. Kyle picks up a strange sword from the ground and weakly stabs the thing that was basically killing him. He pants, and gets precious air back into his lungs.

His head darts in different directions, trying to find out where he was exactly. He now has enough breath to breathe normally now. So, he decides to speak. All that comes out are a bunch of silent breaths. After being choked so hard, his voice, damaged. And no he has lost his voice and he doesn't even have any chance of communication.

The only thing he can do is thinking to himself, _'I need...help. But, where am I?_' Sadly, no one can hear his thoughts. At least he has some form of protection, the blood ridden sword stuck in the ground from his earlier attack. Hovering over the mysterious grasp-thing.

_'I need to get out of here. I don't know what's even in this forest. It sure doesn't look like the forests back home. This place looks like it has fucking monsters in it or something...'_ So, he has decided his fate. Pulling the sword roughly out of the soil and, strangely, black blood, he walks away. With the sword firmly gripped in his hand.

While he was walking and thinking of the paths he should take, a thin red stream emits from the sword's tip. The stream guides its way up to Kyle's face, slowly, still without the redhead taking notice. The steam is suddenly in front of his face and the boy finally takes notice, but he was too late. While his eyes widen and his expression questions, _'What the fuck is this?'_, not even a second goes by after he takes his notice that the steam is already seeping its way into Kyle's body. It goes through his eyes and mouth. He tries to scream, but he still has no voice. Therefore, no one can hear him scream. No one can hear his pain.

No one can help him.

The steam is visibly gone now, as it has taken its new host to control. Kyle's old eye colour was now replaced with a new one. Red. He blinks continuously so his eyesight is not blurry or hazy anymore.

_'Oh, Jesus, my head...OW!'_ He can't think straight, there is a sharp pain whenever he tries to. Now he can't think, unless he was the suffrage that comes with it. Completely silenced forever. It has taken over him. Now, he is the beginning and he is the end. He is no longer in control of his own life, his own mind. He no longer belongs to himself, to his mother or father.

He belongs to insanity.

He belongs to it.

He belongs to the dream.

A voice starts to show its presence in his head. Increasing with volume and echoing with power, _'It is okay, young one. I will guide you throughout the forest. I will help you.'_ Kyle smiles and nods, and absent-mindedly walks into the forest more.

All is going according to plan.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Fuck, I can't write! DX Oh well. XD**

**Anyway after me being so me... - XD - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know no one is reading this, but whatever! I read yours! :I**

**-AHEM-**

**Read and Review! ^-^**

**-Kyle**


End file.
